Meredith's House
Meredith's House is a large house in Seattle on Queen Ann Hill owned by Meredith Grey. Both Meredith's mother (Ellis Grey) and her grandmother lived there. When given to Meredith, she was initially going to sell it, but instead decided to get some roommates. Throughout the show, Meredith has been known for bringing home strays. History At some point in Ellis and Thatcher's life, Ellis bought the house (or had it built) and the Grey family moved in. Not long after her split with Thatcher, Ellis moved to Boston with Meredith. Years later, Ellis wound up in Roseridge Home for Extended Care, so Meredith applied for an internship in Seattle and planned to sell the house, which presumably was left empty during the years Ellis and Meredith lived in Boston. She ultimately changed her mind and decided to move into the house herself, albeit with roommates George and Izzie. Over the years, Derek moved in with them while planning to build a house in the woods. George moved out, giving Alex a room, and Izzie left as well. At some point, Lexie moved in too and stayed there until her death. After nearly three years of the construction, the dream house was finished, so Meredith, Derek, and Zola moved there. Meredith sold the house to Alex and Cristina rented a room there. Jo moved in after she developed a relationship with Alex, while Cristina later moved to Zürich. Arizona moved in after her split with Callie and finding she had nowhere else to go. Jo initially didn't want people moving in, but Alex wanted to maintain the house's open-door policy. Jo grew tired of it eventually and she bought a fixer-upper loft space for her and Alex. Alex sold the house back to Meredith, who wanted to leave the dream house in the woods after her husband's death, so Meredith moved back in with her three kids, Amelia, and Maggie. Inhabitants Current Inhabitants *Meredith Grey - Before season one, seasons one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, early nine, and twelve *Zola Grey Shepherd - Seasons seven, eight, early nine, and twelve *Derek Bailey Shepherd - Season twelve *Ellis Shepherd - Season twelve *Amelia Shepherd - Season twelve *Maggie Pierce - Season twelve Former Inhabitants *Ellis Grey - Before season one *Thatcher Grey - Before season one *George O'Malley - Seasons one, two, and part of three *Izzie Stevens - Seasons one, two, three, four, and five * Doc - Season two *Callie Torres - part of season three *Rebecca Pope - part of season four *Sadie Harris - part of season five *Lexie Grey - Seasons five, six, seven, and eight *Derek Shepherd - Seasons five, six, seven, eight, and early nine *April Kepner - Season seven and part of season eight *Jackson Avery - Season seven and part of season eight *Cristina Yang - Seasons nine and ten *Alex Karev - Seasons three, four, five, part of six, seven, part of eight, nine, ten and eleven *Jo Wilson - Season ten and eleven *Arizona Robbins - Season eleven *Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres - Season eleven (part-time) Visitors *Mark Sloan *Finn Dandridge *Miranda Bailey *Richard Webber *Preston Burke *Joe *Walter *Owen Hunt *Teddy Altman *Sloan Riley *William Bailey *Stephanie Edwards *Shane Ross *Leah Murphy Important Events *Cristina and Owen had their wedding in the house. ("With You I'm Born Again") *Meredith and Derek finally were granted full custody over Zola. ("Suddenly") Notes and Trivia *Even before she moved in, Cristina had keys to the house, allowing her to enter it at any time. *Cristina also spent several nights in the house before she moved in. *The only two characters from the main cast never to have visited Meredith's house are Addison and Erica. Everyone else has visited at least once. *Meredith sometimes hides her condoms in the cookie jar. *There is a swinging bench at the front of the house that could not swing because Thatcher had stuck a nail in a part of it because Meredith used to catch her fingers in it. *When George and Izzie moved in, they argued over their rooms. *Sadie slept on the couch. *Lexie slept in the attic. *When Derek moved in, he tried to get Alex and Izzie to move out. When Izzie found another apartment, she showed it to Cristina, hoping they could live there together, but Cristina misinterpreted and moved in there with Callie. Alex decided he would sleep in his car. *Callie calls it the Frat house. *Alex Karev bought the house from Meredith early in season nine. He sold it back to her at the end of season twelve. *The fictional address of the house is 613 Harper Lane. *The address of the house used for exterior shots is 303 Comstock St., Seattle, WA. *The house has marks on the ceiling from the Christmas tree from their intern year, marks on the floors from the party Izzie threw, and scratches on both sides of the doorjamb, which are Zola's height marks on one side and Meredith's on the other. See Also *Callie and Arizona's Apartment *Cristina's Old Apartment *Burke's Old Apartment *Bailey's Apartment *Callie and Arizona's House *The Dream House *Alex and Jo's Loft de:Meredith's Haus Category:Locations Category:Grey's Anatomy